


Family is Family

by Indifeso



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 他们准备结婚，然后全世界都知道了，字面意义上的全世界





	Family is Family

**Author's Note:**

> 傻屌且没有重点，想哪写哪，某种意义上的后日谈，所以除了艾斯，其他死掉的角色还是死了。

如果...

Shakky坐在吧台后的地板上，仰头盯着缓慢转动的吊扇叶在四周墙壁投下蠕动的影子，唇间的香烟燃烧了一大半，过长的烟灰被慵懒地搁置，同样印有口红的几截烟蒂摁灭在身旁的茶碟里，代表她躲在此处消磨过的时间。

锋利的鞋跟在木质柜门上敲出富有节奏感的脆响，Shakky一声一声数过来，刚好是屋外爆炸声响起次数的一倍。她利落地翻身，猫着腰看向半掩的大门，硝烟弥漫，间或有人影掠过，惊叫声此起彼伏，看样子短时间内都不会平息。

Shakky哼出拖长的鼻音，坐回去，兴致缺缺地想，好像香波地群岛没发生过比两个醉得一塌糊涂的年轻人惹出的乱子更严重的事一样，有什么好大惊小怪的呢？

如果两天前Rayleigh没有决定离开酒吧不知道去哪里‘干上一票’。如果没有被那两个青年高涨的愉快情绪感染忍不住拿出自己珍藏多年的北海佳酿。如果没有高估他们的酒量而在两人开始大着舌头争论某件事时又拿出几瓶试图缓和气氛。如果Rayleigh没离开就能在事态初显端倪时敲晕他们。——一切都是Rayleigh的错。这下，把外面闹得正开心的两人捆去领赏金都付不清她的酒钱。

Shakky慢悠悠地吐出一串烟圈，踢开柜门，一杆保养良好的猎枪挂在暗格的架子上，改短的枪筒泛着冷光，她伸手过去，指尖在碰上黑色金属的前一刻调转方向够上台面，极富技巧地仅用五根手指同时夹过半瓶白朗姆、整颗柠檬和装着冰块的酒杯。

Shakky呷了一口酒，刚哼出一首歌的前奏，某种不易察觉的动静让她立刻把手中的酒杯换成了沉甸甸的猎枪，悦耳的上膛声在门完全旋开之前响起，接着一个熟悉的人影举起双手缓步走进她的视野，白色的披风扬在身后。

Rayleigh笑着对黑黝黝的枪口点头，低沉的声音挂上几分戏谑：“一如既往的热情，Shakky，这就是每次我会迫不及待回来的原因。”

“务必让你感受到我有多想念你愚蠢的眼镜。”说完Shakky朝自己面前努努嘴，搁置好枪的同时拿起地板上的酒杯放上吧台，倾身微笑着接受一个落在脸颊上充满胡渣、臭烘烘的亲吻，她的手指不由自主地攀上对方的肩膀。

Reyleigh踢开脚边的碎玻璃渣，扶起一把凳子，坐下后问：“今天岛上久违的热闹，我沿途避开了三队少将，有什么大海贼登岛了？还有——”他看了眼身后的满地狼藉，“我们的店是不是被抢了？”

Shakky轻笑，在倒满的柚子酒上放一朵紫红色的花椒花，推给对方，“是，也不是。”她解释：“Sabo小哥和Ace小哥来过，喝光我的珍藏，醉醺醺地都嚷着要给对方一个惊喜，惊喜没给出来，倒是先给了我不小的惊吓。现在惊吓大概已经蔓延到整个岛，连海军都招惹过来了。而且，他们没付钱。”

Rayleigh露出肉痛的表情，“平时给我闻一下都舍不得的珍藏居然大方的全部拿出来了？！”

“又不是随便什么人。”Shakky撑着下巴随意地说：“回头你把账单寄给不死鸟小哥、革命军、我们的新一任海贼王，Garp或者随便哪个能付钱的人，剩下的酒就让你喝个痛快。”

“为你的慷慨干杯。”

两人在空中碰杯，把秘而不宣的微笑藏在酒杯后面。Rayleigh打开放置在角落的小型影像电话虫，投影出岛上骚乱的实时动态，镜头晃动得厉害，模糊看见两个一般身高的青年背靠背，橘色火焰环绕四周，长水管和火焰的果实能力配合无间，和逐渐包围上来的海军之间始终隔着一条无人能踏足的真空带。

“顺便一说，你知道Ace小哥和Sabo小哥在一起了吗？”Shakky看着精力无限、目前还没有任何撤退意思的两个人问道。

“在一起...是什么意思？”Rayleigh迟疑地反问。

Shakky没来及回答，看见投影的画面猛地放大，或者说选择的下一个移动方向使画面里的两个人突然离镜头很近，近到能够清晰地看见Ace脸颊上的雀斑和Sabo鼻梁上的汗珠。不知为何他们突然同时面向镜头，凶神恶煞地吼出来：“没错，我们要结婚了。”

Rayleigh喷出一满口酒，Shakky挑眉露出一个早知如此的表情，回答：“就是这个意思。”

“我本来想给你一个今锑——Em，惊，喜。”Ace一字一顿纠正自己的发音。

“你说了二十遍。”Sabo缠绕霸气弹开新一波弹雨，接着弯腰腾出位置让一丛火焰从自己脑袋上擦过，炸开离得最近的一群海军。“碰巧我也有相同的想法——第二十遍回答你。”

Ace根本没听进他的话，接着说：“你毁了它。我为此准备了整整一个月，电话虫咨询了Marco，Izo，还有，还有——”高浓度的酒精严重降低他的思考和语言能力，他没试过一次性喝下这么多烈性酒，此时脑子如同里塞了一团融化的奶酪。“你的意思是咨询了所有曾经的伙伴。”Sabo替他总结。

“对。”Ace很满意他说出正确答案，铁灰色的眼睛亮了一瞬，手里抓着一个海军的胳膊把人甩出十米远，下一秒又变得气鼓鼓，控诉道：“ 然而你毁了它。”

密集的海楼石捕捉网和两个海军少将同时袭来，他们不得不中断对话，暂时拉开彼此间的距离，释放霸气优先解决迫在眉睫的危机——Well，也许算不上危机，至少得是三大将到齐，或者一个Garp对他们举起爱的铁拳。

三分钟之后Ace和Sabo又凑回到一起，不远处是失去意识的少将，和一群踟蹰不前、也许在等待更多支援的普通士兵。于是他们继续之前的话题。

“让我提醒你，”Sabo打了两个响亮的酒嗝，用只比另一个人清醒两分的语气说：“你说给我一个惊喜，然后丢给我整整十分钟莫名其妙的视线游移和支支吾吾，我提议不然我先给你一个惊喜，你激动地表示反对，失手打翻酒瓶，慌张之下冒出火焰，引燃地板和桌上的酒，灭火的过程莫名其妙以几乎拆了Shakky整个酒吧告终。接着我们为谁先给对方一个惊喜发生争执，你的火焰又一次失控，我不得不把你丢出去，之后枪响、人群、枪响、火焰、警报、炮击、更多火焰、爆炸，最后，海军。”Sabo一口气说完不带喘气，然后耸耸肩，“我遗漏了什么吗？”

“WOWWWW。”Ace盯着他，也许酒精让他想不通为什么Sabo还残存着伶俐的口齿和清晰逻辑，但酒精也让他变得更加坦率而乐于赞美，“YOU ARE AMAZING！”

“谢谢。”受到赞扬的Sabo笑容灿烂，极其自然地凑上去，嘴对嘴给了Ace一个响亮的、甜蜜的、在他人看来绝对不属于兄弟之间的吻。顿时，耳边响起一片噼里啪啦金属重物落地和不亚于枪弹连射频率的快门声，但谁又在乎呢？两个青年正忙着数对方眼睛里的星星。

“那是我人生中最漫长的十分钟，第二分钟我就开始恐慌，甚至想到了你打算提出分手的可能。”Sabo牵着Ace的手，后者刚收回火焰，隔着手套仿佛也能感受到那份不可置信的温暖。

Ace傻傻地笑出声，然后骄傲地宣布：“你这辈子都不可能摆脱我，我要向你求婚。”

“...等等，你要什么？”Sabo扬眉，出于某种隐秘的尴尬原因，他不敢置信地问。

Ace面露惊恐，像无意间做了坏事的小男孩，用微小如耳语的音量回答：“SHIT，我说出来了是不是？”

Sabo下意识地点点头，迫不及待地高声喊出来：“我本来也打算向你求婚！——SHIT，我也说出来了是不是？”

他们不顾惊掉了一地下巴的敌人，毫无形象可言地弯腰笑成一团，东倒西歪就差躺在地上。“看来我们喝得有点多。扯平了？”Ace笑意未减地说。“扯平了。”Sabo擦掉眼角的眼泪回答。

“请——问——”十米外传来一个声音，在一阵蓄势待发的寂静中异常突兀和清晰，声音的主人是个瘦高个的年轻女人，鹅蛋脸，马尾辫，棕色的眼睛藏在牛奶瓶厚的镜片底下，看上去坚韧又不近人情。她手里拿着便于携带的影像传送式电话虫，其上刻有黑色的报社标志，正扬起手臂夸张地反复挥舞，试图吸引Ace和Sabo的注意力，她成功了。“请问，从最开始发生的亲吻，到之后你、”她指着Sabo，“对你、”手指移向Ace，“的求婚，都只是醉酒之后玩笑吗？”

Ace皱起眉头，语气和他身体上重新升腾的火焰一样危险，“明明是我先求婚，我甚至为此准备了整整一个月！”他说话的同时和Sabo一起避开新一轮的炮击，并击退更多已经到达增援的海军士兵。

“求婚未遂！我谦让了你十分钟！”Sabo抢话，“如果不是你惹出意外，赢的应该是我。”

** _又来了。_ **

显然记者并不关心，她冷硬地插话：“先生们，相信我，谁先求婚都不会有损你们的男子汉气概和远播的恶名，但叽叽歪歪回避问题会。你们是否打算结婚，现在回答我， **是还是不是** ？”

一连串迅速的闪避走位让Ace和Sabo瞬间跳到了记者面前，因此看清了电话虫上的黑色标志—— New Providence报社，以同行无法匹敌、深入任何战场以获取一手资料的速度和勇气、特立独行的采访风格，挖掘问题角度的犀利和独特，不轻易主观臆断海贼和政府好与坏的中立态度而名声在外。

Ace没听过，Sabo绝对不陌生。但现在他们什么都顾不上，满脑子只有一个念头。这个念头充满了比慷慨赴死更无与伦比的勇气，直到生命尽头也必将恪守誓言的自我约束和觉悟，能够依托自身全部梦想与悲欢离合的毫无根据的坚定信念，还有爱。

于是他们气势十足、凶神恶煞、异口同声地冲着镜头吼道：“没错，我们要结婚了。”

**您有五十七通未接来电，三条语音留言，留言即将在‘prprprprpr’声之后按时间顺序依次为您播放。**

**“Prprprprpr——”**

**这里是Marco，当然。（深吸一口气）说真的，兄弟，在你向我咨询求婚建议的时候我以为不会有什么能让我感到更惊讶了，现在看来大错特错，你总能将惊吓作为惊喜的包装扔到全世界的脸上，革命军二把手和大海上最有影响力之一的大海贼，多么有趣又绝妙的组合。（轻笑声）就算我惊讶得差点把胃吐出来，我也真心实意为你感到高兴。_你做到了_！而且远比我们的原计划精彩。我猜你现在有很多麻烦事要解决没空接我电话，不用急着回过来，处理好一切，确定婚礼日期后通知我，我会确保所有人都到场。即使...（沉默）嘿，Ace，一定要记住，我，Izo，Haruta，还有其他人，我们永远在你身后。还有一件事，给你爷爷回电话，他快把我烦死了。一切顺利，Bro。**

**“Prprprprpr——”**

**AAAAACCCCCCE，SAAAAAABOOOO，嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻。（别光顾着傻笑Luffy，没时间了，赶紧讲重点！）好痛，别揍我嘛Nami。Robin让我转告你们，订婚快乐。这是什么意思？（几个熟悉的笑声，还有更远一点的模糊喊叫。喊叫？）算了，不知道。不过，你们太狡猾了，偷偷去找Rayleigh玩不告诉我，打架也不带上我，我要生气了！（不要撒娇了！Luffy，你爷爷打算徒手朝我们投掷陨石那么大的海楼石炮弹，赶紧想办法！）（我准备先把你爷爷的船击沉。）绝对不行，会被干掉的！只剩一个办法了，伙伴们，尽全力逃跑吧！嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻。爷爷超——生气，你们干了什么好玩的事？（你的两个哥哥告诉全世界他们要结婚，别问了，一点也不好玩。我们已经快要被干掉了！）噢！我现在要认真逃跑了，Ace，Sabo，风车镇见。**

**“Prprprprpr——”**

**你们两个臭小鬼干了什么！！！太久没有感受过老夫爱的铁拳就敢如此嚣张吗？！就算你们违背我的期望自作主张成为海贼和革命军，我宽宏大量不去计较。但是！你们宁愿直接对全世界宣布结婚，也不先让我知道一点点消息。不可原谅，你们到底对含辛茹苦教育你们的爷爷有没有尊重之心，该死的臭小鬼们！爷爷可是非常痛心，还要接受Sengoku的不断嘲笑，可恶！！！（抽纸的声音，擦鼻涕的声音，牙齿磨仙贝的声音。）你们现在，立刻，马上给老夫滚回风车镇作出让我满意的解释，否则——**

**（语音留言箱已满，功能即将自动关闭。3，2，1，KACHA。）**

“一通Luffy的未接来电，其余全部是老头子的。为什么老头子有你的联络方式？”Ace问。

“Garp能搞到他想要的任何联络方式，Marco都被他骚扰了。”Sabo不以为然。

“如果...我是说如果，我们不回去会发生什么？”

“Luffy说风车镇见，如果我们不回去，Luffy这个对爷爷毫无抵抗力的傻瓜一定死得很惨。然后轮到我们，我们会成为英雄Garp退休后又一笔丰功伟绩的奠定人，不要试图心存侥幸。”Sabo把手重重地搭上Ace的肩膀，率先做好思想觉悟。

“我不想死。”Ace抱着脑袋哀嚎。

Sabo笑着靠上他，“回去不一定会死，但不回去一定会。往好的方面想，我们三兄弟再次重聚，还能见到Makino、村长和Dadan一家。走吧，我的结婚对象，Garp说得没错，我们的确应该亲自向大家解释一下这件事。”

回到风车镇之前，Sabo以为关于这个地方的记忆除了为数不多对自己影响深远的人和事，就仅剩一些支离破碎的残余物，像摔坏在地毯上的一盏吊顶水晶灯，尖锐的玻璃渣嵌进栽绒，难以分离， 并再也无法恢复如初。

但当他从Ace的Striker号跳上码头时，一种难以形容的感觉瞬间击中了他。他曾经听说，刚出海的海贼或是长期往返于不同岛屿之间的商人，在面对一些无法缓解治愈的病痛不适时，往往会选择在饮用水里放入微量来自家乡的细土，比任何药物都见效。

现在，无论是脚下踩踏的坚实土地，空中不断碰撞又交融的湿润清淡的科尔博山风和柔韧厚重的海风，还是高低起伏的喧闹声汇聚出的蓬勃生机，对Sabo而言都变成了掌心的一抹细土，无声无息地安抚了他。他身体里始终留有无法治愈的部分，但不管愿不愿意承认，重新回到这里的感觉比预想中好得多，甚至让他暂时忘记了此行的目的。

Ace随意地将胳膊搭在Sabo的肩膀上，“感觉如何？”

“必须要说，好极了。”Sabo笑着回答。

Ace似乎和他抱有相同的想法，点点头，“这里有最好吃的鳄鱼饭。”

Sabo接着说，“和最好的人。”

默契带来的轻松感自然而然让他们勾肩搭背开了几句关于过往的玩笑，提及数不清的霸王餐，树屋，每天进行较量和更多的蠢事。直到Sabo突然噤声，眯着眼辨认了片刻，不确定地开口问：“那是...红发的船吗？”那艘海贼船非常眼熟，收帆落锚的地方大幅度偏离港口，风帆上代表身份的巨大海贼标志被隐藏起来，但Sabo绝对不会认错船首像。“Shanks过来干什么？”

“可能被老头子骚扰烦了，干脆回来见一见Luffy？”Ace给出的解释并没有多大说服力，但他们也没有任何理由探究Shanks出现的目的，于是仅仅多看了两眼就朝着记忆中Makino酒吧的方向走去。

刚看见酒吧的影子，热闹的笑声和说话声便清晰地传进Ace和Sabo的耳朵里，他们的脚步在声音突兀停止的同时下意识地顿住，似乎某种根深蒂固的身体习惯发出了警报。下一秒酒吧的旋门被大力撞开，出现在视野里的不是臆想中迁徙的牛群而是他们更具破坏力的弟弟。足以震破耳膜的激动喊叫和伸长的手臂一起到达，两个人敞开怀抱，稳稳接住Luffy全力砸过来的身体。

“你们好慢，我等得都不耐烦了！”Luffy手臂缠绕三十圈，一手一个拉过来贴住脸颊，笑嘻嘻地说。

“看你蹦得这么有活力就知道老头子不在。”Ace暂时松了一口气，和Sabo一起咧开嘴笑着说，好久不见，Luffy。

“嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻，趁爷爷没来我们抓紧时间开宴会。Makino准备了一屋子那么多的肉，说你们不来不准开始。我和Usopp在偷吃，Shanks和Zoro已经快把酒喝光了，还有鳄鱼饭，鳄鱼饭，鳄鱼饭。”和上一次见面比Luffy好像又长高了些，其他方面则毫无变化。提到肉和鳄鱼饭，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，口水像瀑布一样往外涌，Sabo和Ace拼命把身体往外扯试图躲开邪恶的口水攻击，反而被缠得更紧。

“Shanks来干什么？”Sabo放弃挣扎后问。

“噢，Makino和Shanks结婚了。”Luffy轻描淡写的回答如同凭空砸下成吨的海楼石，让他们当即失去思考能力。

“Whaaaaaaat？NO WAY！”Ace完全无法接受事实，就算风车镇选择有限，Makino也不可能和 ** _那个_ ** 红发扯上关系。黑发青年皱着脸，仿佛咬开苹果发现了半截虫，不知道该吞下去还是吐出来。

“Dragon先生保佑，Shanks竟然还活着？不对，应该说Shanks竟然没有被Garp送进海底监狱？”Sabo则颇为惊叹。海贼之中会选择结婚这条路的人少之又少，开放关系更为普遍，更何况他们谈论的不是随便哪个不知名的海贼。

他们的话让Luffy乐不可支，他好像很懂又好像没懂，反正先笑了再说，“Shanks为什么会被爷爷抓进海底监狱？你们两个太有意思了，只不过是结婚而已。哈哈哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈，哈哈，哈...呃？呃呃呃呃呃？！你们也要结婚，爷爷会把你们抓紧海底监狱吗？你们两个要被揍死了吗！”

Luffy惊恐的反应反而让年长的两个当事人冷静下来，Ace挂上一个怜悯耐心并存的神秘微笑，就像每次他们为一件荒谬的事发生争执而Ace知道自己即将得到胜利时的表情，“Luffy，从来没有‘你们两个’，是‘我们三个’才对。”

很多年前，四皇的其中两位持续短短十数分钟的会面让海军的神经紧绷了足足大半个月，从上到下整装待发，如临大敌。好在会面最终勉强算和平结束，没有制造出轰动世界的大新闻。即便如此，压下新闻社胡乱猜测、夸大事实的通稿，召回事后有身份暴露隐患的卧底，上交审批相关报告，也让海军忙了好一阵子。

所以，从来没有人知道，把几个赏金加起来超过百亿的海贼和无限量供应的酒精放进一个屋子里，到底会发生什么？事实证明，世界不会因此被毁灭，但屋子里其他人的耳膜会。在如今历史新旧交替的不稳定时期，无所谓头衔或背景，彻底抛开时代定义的大海贼，更容易暴露其本质不过是极端自我和贪婪的混合产物，轻易将幼稚的任性发挥到极致。

“Makino，不要嫁给这个老男人！”Ace握着女人的手，神情真挚地恳求。

Makino丝毫没有露出为难的表情，反而笑得眉眼弯弯，“Ace和Sabo都变成成熟又可靠的男子汉了。”

Shanks挂着炫耀得意的表情吐舌头，“略略略略略，你晚了六年。”

Sabo不咸不淡地问：“你是怎么从Garp的拳头底下活下来的。”

“我和Makino结婚关他什么事。”

Dadan咬着烟斗冷笑，“结婚之后被Garp从东海追到新世界，过了整整大半年才回来的人现在也敢说出这种话了？”

“以前的事就不要再提了，只会沉溺过去的男人没有资格追求未来。”红发男人满脸酡红，嘴唇上黏着一条啤酒胡子，拍着大腿说得有模有样。

“无耻。”Sabo面无表情地评价，默默啜饮。

“变态。”Ace咬牙切齿地说，大肚啤酒杯在桌上砸得砰砰响。

“红头发。”Luffy跟着凑热闹，说话不影响他狼吞虎咽，以及伸长手臂从任何方位或交谈或喝酒的人的盘子里顺手牵羊。

“对替你们还钱的大恩人说什么混账话，知道Shakky的酒多贵吗？”

Ace和Sabo沉默了，大致估算完庞大到惊悚的账单数额，合拢双手诚心诚意地说：“多谢款待。但我们仍保留对你的评价，老牛吃嫩草。”

Makino捂着嘴肩膀耸动，毫不介意她的男孩们轮番控诉自己选择的结婚对象，从见到Luffy开始她的笑声就没停止过，就像她拥有的一切都回到了身边。Shanks相当不满来自后辈对他年龄的诽谤，扯着嗓门反驳：“我那个时候才二十七岁，又不是四十七岁的中年大叔，我现在也没有！”

“Makino才十六岁。”Sabo反应极快。

“你是不是第一眼就对她动了歪心思！”Ace黑着脸继续逼问。

Shanks厚脸皮地哈哈大笑，既不承认也不反驳的态度反而让Ace更来气，后者嘴里危险地酝酿出一缕烟，打算像龙一样喷出火焰烧光对面人的头发。Shanks见状立刻整理好表情，举起三根手指充满诚意地说：“我发誓，我和Makino之间一切行为都合法，她十八岁我才开始正式追求，即使是我们第一次——”

Sabo和Ace一起发出饱受折磨的夸张噪音，黑发青年更是直接捂着耳朵打断他，“呕呕呕呕呕呕，我不需要细节，赶紧闭嘴吧。”

“第一次什么？”Luffy抠着鼻孔问。

“Luffy，有人给你讲过蜜蜂和花朵的故事吗？”Ace给了Sabo一个莫名其妙的好笑眼神，后者当没看见，在自家弟弟迅速摇头后深吸一口气，接着说：“听好，事情是这么发生的...”

这个时候，一直在旁边和Zoro专心喝酒的橘发航海士出乎意料猛地站起来，身体摇摇晃晃，挂着迷离的笑容高声抢答：“上床。做爱。打炮。性交。交配。抱对。交尾。生殖行为。淫荡而不知满足的高潮！哈哈哈哈哈，叫法取决于场合和对象。”

屋里顿时七嘴八舌地传开忍无可忍的抱怨和被逗乐的笑声，Usopp一边擦掉脸上被Jinbe喷出来的酒，一边压低声音让自己听上去不至于歇斯底里，“Nami，现在的场合不应该出现你说的任何一个字眼！”

航海士愉快地咯咯笑，兴致高涨，举起酒杯说：“我从来没有和另一个生物个体性交过！”话落音，除了三刀流剑士，金发厨师，驯鹿医生和他们瞪着圆圆眼睛的船长，屋里剩下的所有人都自觉倒满酒喝了个底朝天。※

“轮到你们了，不要让无关紧要的事掩盖今天的重点。”Shanks靠过来，在所有人放下酒杯后说。

Sabo眯起眼睛笑了笑，Ace用移开视线表达自己无可奉告的坚定决心。红发男人没那么容易被打发，很快有了办法，他清清嗓子，再一次举起杯子说：“我从来没有一开始就喜欢上我的幼驯染。”

Shanks迫不及待给Ace倒酒。“卑鄙的家伙！”后者气急败坏地揉乱自己的头发，“这个游戏没有下一轮了，有也直接当我弃权。”

话说完，在场的两个人动了，之后太多双眼睛落在Ace身上，使他茫然地舔舔嘴唇朝周围看了一圈，才惊讶地意识到喝酒的另一个人是Luffy的长鼻子狙击手而不是他认为的那个。Ace回头太快以至于听到令人牙酸的骨头摩擦声，Sabo正以难以言喻的眼神看着他，而Shanks表现出异常兴奋的积极，指着Ace大叫：“YOU DIRTY LITTLE PERVERT！”

Ace在满屋的笑声中脸涨得通红，结结巴巴地解释，“我...不是...我从来...我喜欢Sabo，但不是你脑子里想象的任何一种！总之不是...Sabo，你为什么不喝！”

“我以为Shanks的意思是...”Sabo说了一半再也压抑不住脸上的表情，轻飘飘的笑容让Ace的心也跟着浮进云里。“不得不承认我很惊讶，但也很高兴。”Sabo说，“我的确是个幸运的家伙对吗？”

Ace的手指从对方左眼的疤痕上蹭过，拨开遮挡住大半眉眼的金色刘海，“你必须知道从来都无关时间。还有，关于谁更幸运的问题，还有几十年的时间留给我们去探讨结论。”

“或者，你们先探讨如何保护自己的头。”Shanks把脸藏在酒杯后说。

Ace和Sabo不解地问：“为什么要这么小声讲话？”

“咳咳。”声音从门口传来。

即使谁都知道这一刻迟早要到来，但仍无法消除直面的恐惧。两个本就略带心虚的人打了个激灵，Luffy史无前例直接失手掉了肉，像一台老旧生锈的机器，转过身体的动作带着僵硬的迟滞和一顿一顿的‘咔咔’声。Garp高大的身形完全遮住从门口照射进来的光，仿佛旧日阴影重新笼罩在他们身上。三兄弟同时从座位上跳起来，不同称呼以陡然拔高的尖锐语调从喉咙里钻出，又立刻被惨叫替代。

“好疼！为什么Garp的拳头还是这么硬？！”

“嘶——啧，臭老头想打架吗？别以为我不敢还手。”

“爷爷，为什么要揍我啊啊啊啊啊！”

“没大没小，通通给我叫爷爷！”Garp把拳头捏着嘎吱响，表情是喜怒皆有的狰狞，随时准备再摁下十几个拳头。“胆大包天的小崽子们，敢在我眼皮子底下嚣张，就算现在我退休了，也能用爱的铁拳好好教训你们一顿。还有你们两个，Ace，Sabo，在香波地群岛大闹一通，当着全世界的面说什么狗屁？！更不可原谅的是，居然有胆子不接我电话。我不管之前报纸封面是不是印满你们放大的脸，总之我反对！我不同意！”

“轮不到你管！”Ace捂着脑袋吼回去，Sabo欲言又止地往后退了一步。

“结婚有什么大不了，重要的是有蛋糕和好多肉，大家可以一起放开肚皮吃三天三夜，爷爷，听起来就超开心！”Luffy好了伤疤忘了痛，眼里冒出期待的光，咧开嘴笑着说。作为唯一一个从头到尾都没真正领悟到事情严重性的人，他早已被描述中热闹的婚礼场景和美味食物迷惑了神志。

Garp单手把Luffy揪离地面，怒气冲冲地说：“你这个大笨蛋，根本连结婚是什么意思都没弄懂就跟着瞎凑热闹，看老夫把你们全部打清醒！”

“对不起——爷爷！”年轻的海贼王一路哀嚎被无情地扔出去，和堆成小山高的杯盘食物酒水一起躺在吧台桌椅的木头渣废墟中。革命军二把手溜得不够快，被抓过衣领扔上天花板，震得灰尘漱漱往下落，吊顶灯不堪冲击摔在地面，其他人四散避开。名声在外的大海贼刚迈开腿，视线一花，身体已经飞在半空中，撞坏酒吧旋门，落地后转了七十圈才停下，头发和嘴里塞满尘土。

“看起来就好疼。”Shanks拿着抢救下来的酒瓶，躲在角落感叹，对当年被追赶的狼狈经历心有余悸。

Garp拍掉衣服上不存在的灰尘，似乎还没解气，Makino在一众习以为常的无奈和看热闹的目光中踩着满地狼藉走出来，笑眯眯地拍拍手，温和地说：“骂过了，也揍过了，你们一定又饿了，肚子吃饱了才有力气接着闹。厨师先生，能麻烦您和我一起去厨房准备新的食物吗？Garp先生，我的酒吧被砸坏了，您要负责修理好哦。”

轻轻巧巧的几句话像降入森林大火的一场雨，让混乱火热的场面轻易恢复平静，Makino进厨房前又强调了一遍不许搞破坏，哼着歌和Sanji消失在帘子后面。剩下的人自觉分配任务，清理地面垃圾，去邻居家临时借用桌椅，牵线接灯，修补坏掉的墙壁和大门。唯独三兄弟瘫坐在地板上，抱着手臂，用了无生趣的眼神隔空鞭挞Garp灰白的后脑勺。Zoro扛着木板路过，“喂，别偷懒，这本来是你们闯出来的祸。”

Luffy破坏的速度快过修理的速度，很快被Nami喝令坐在原地不许动，无聊地抠鼻孔。Sabo在扛桌子的途中被Makino拜托到后院拔萝卜和沙姜，他拿着菜筐转了两圈才找到一小块种植区，南瓜藤中插着半人高的手编稻草人，几根红色的布条搭在脑门上迎风招展。

Sabo挖到一半，Garp莫名其妙地出现在他背后，他站起来甩掉满手泥，用干净的胳膊肘擦汗，猜想Makino是不是有别的需要。但Garp半天没说话，表情严肃像在思索怎么解决掉Sabo就地掩埋。在Sabo忍不住为自己的生命安全担忧前，他终于开口说话了，“如果…以后有一天，Ace因为情绪上的问题，我的意思是...发怒，沮丧，自我认同——”

Sabo试图分辨他话语中蕴含的真实意图，过程就像挖掘冰山潜藏在海面下的部分。忽然他灵光一闪，恍然大悟，“你想说的是，如果以后有一天我背叛了他，和他分手，伤了他的心？”

“...差不多吧。”Garp含含糊糊地回答，拿起菜筐里的一根萝卜从中间利落地掰断，发出如同骨头断掉的脆响，“看见了吗？这将会是你的下场。”

Sabo感动的同时又有点想笑，好不容易忍下来，仰起头期待地问：“你同意了？”

Garp重重哼了一声，丢给他一个高大稳重的潇洒背影，“永远不。”

Sabo从后面的小门把菜筐带回厨房，接着探头出去看，屋子里损坏的东西被收拾走了，墙壁地板经由Franky高超的手艺修复如初，桌椅按照原位置摆放好，闲下来的人三两聚集，一边聊天一边吃小食。

Sabo找了一圈没看到Ace，Makino递过一块擦手巾，告诉他Ace上楼去补开裂的天花板。他打了个手势示意自己先出去找人，转弯爬了几段楼梯，两个熟悉的声音从二楼楼梯口隐隐约约传下来，几分钟前发生过的相同对话让他停住脚步，手扶墙站在原地安静地偷听。

“看见我手里的沙姜了吗？”黏黏糊糊像内脏被捏爆的钝响，“这将会是你的下场。”

“...Sabo甚至和你没有任何关系！你为什么在乎？”

“BULLSHIT，你们三个都是我的臭小鬼。”

“这么说，你不会再因为结婚的事烦我和Sabo了？”

“做梦。”

“随便吧...”沉默持续了片刻，“喂，老头，我想告诉你，我会活得很久，直到比你还老。”

“——叫爷爷！”怒吼声甚至传到了楼下。

Ace回到一楼吧台，屋里已经亮起了灯，他坐到Sabo身边，后者顺手把似乎早已为他准备好的酒推过去。Ace看了看Sabo嘴角扬起的弧度，疑惑地问发生了什么，怎么笑得这么开心。Sabo抬眉，说自己刚接受了一番从未体验过的、有关生活经验的教育。接着他问Ace发生了什么，为什么闻起来像块大沙姜。Ace学他满不在乎的样子耸耸肩说，感受了一次真正意义上爱的洗礼。

“你们两个都经历过了？”Shanks不知从哪冒出来对他们说。

三个人同时笑了，彼此交换一个饱受折磨又无比释怀的眼神，在Luffy跳起来喊出‘伙伴们，重新开宴会啦！’之后，第一次站相同阵营里，为他们拥有的家人和安身之处干上一杯。

**

“Ace和Sabo结婚...也就是说他们会上床，做爱，打炮，性交，交配，抱对，交尾，生殖行为，淫荡而不知满足的高潮？”

“Luffy，这种话就不要记这么清楚了！”

“呕呕呕呕呕呕！快把这个画面从我脑子里拿走，拿走！”

——END——

※一种游戏，一个人说出一件自己从来没有干过的事情,如果参加的其他人干过，就主动喝一杯酒。


End file.
